The present invention relates generally to the derivatization of surfaces for determination of analytes, for example from a fluid medium using a biological binding partner of the analyte. More particularly, the invention relates to the formation on a metal surface of a self-assembled molecular monolayer that exposes a binding partner to an analyte medium in a manner such that analysis of high sensitivity obtains.
Biochemical analyses are invaluable, routine tools in health-related fields such as immunology, pharmacology, gene therapy, and the like. In order to successfully implement therapeutic control of biological processes, it is imperative that an understanding of biological binding between various species is gained. Indeed, an understanding of biological binding between various species is important for many varied fields of science.
Many biochemical analytical methods involve immobilization of a biological binding partner of a biological molecule on a surface, exposure of the surface to a medium suspected of containing the molecule, and determination of the existence or extent of molecule coupling to the surface-immobilized binding partner.
One such technique recently introduced is surface plasmon resonance. This technique utilizes a glass slide having a first side on which is a thin metal film and a second side opposite the first side (known in the art as a sensor chip), a prism, a source of monochromatic and polarized light, a photodetector array, and an analyte channel that directs a medium suspected of containing an analyte to the exposed surface of the metal film. A face of the prism is separated from the second side of the glass slide (the side opposite the metal film) by a thin film of refractive index matching fluid. Light from the light source is directed through the prism, the film of refractive index matching fluid, and the glass slide so as to strike the metal film at an angle at which total internal reflection of the light results, and an evanescent field is therefore caused to extend from the prism into the metal film. This evanescent field can couple to an electromagnetic surface wave (a surface plasmon) at the metal film, causing surface plasmon resonance.
Coupling is achieved at a specific angle of incidence of the light with respect to the metal film (the SPR angle), at which the reflected light intensity goes through a minimum due to the resonance. This angle is determined by a photodetector array as the angle of reflectance and is highly sensitive to changes in the refractive index of a thin layer adjacent to the metal surface. Thus it is highly sensitive to coupling of an analyte to the surface of the metal film. For example, when a protein layer is adsorbed onto the metal surface from an analyte-containing medium delivered to the surface by the analyte channel, the SPR angle shifts to larger values, and this shift is measured by the photodetector array. An article by Stenberg, Persson, Roos, and Urbaniczky, entitled xe2x80x9cQuantitative Determination of Surface Concentration of Protein with Surface Plasmon Resonance using Radiolabeled Proteinsxe2x80x9d, Journal of Colloid and Interface Science, 43: 2, 513-526 (1991), and references therein, describe the technique of surface plasmon resonance. Instrumentation for analysis via surface plasmon resonance is available from Pharmacia Biosensor, Piscataway, N.J., under the trademark BIAcore(trademark).
Although the introduction of SPR represents an extremely valuable contribution to the scientific community, current state-of-the-art SPR instrumentation lacks the sensitivity needed to detect and analyze certain biological interactions that are at the forefront of scientific inquiry. Experimentation conducted in connection with the instant invention has led to identification of several complications associated with prior art sensor chips, which complications hinder the sensitivity of current SPR techniques. According to one technique for immobilization of a binding partner of an analyte on a surface plasmon resonance sensor chip, long-chain hydroxyalkyl thiols are adsorbed onto a gold surface as a monolayer, the monolayer""s exposed hydroxy groups are activated with epichlorohydrin under basic conditions to form epoxides, a carboxylated dextran gel layer is covalently attached to the monolayer, and a proteinaceous binding partner of an analyte is first electrostatically adsorbed onto the dextran gel layer and then covalently attached thereto. This technique is described in an article by Lofas and Johnsson entitled, xe2x80x9cA Novel Matrix on Gold Surfaces in Surface Plasmon Resonance Sensors for Fast and Efficient Covalent Immobilization of Ligandsxe2x80x9d, J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm. 1526-1528 (1990).
The effectiveness of this approach is hindered by several factors. First, covalent attachment of the proteinaceous binding partner to the gel can affect the binding partner""s viability, or activity. Second, covalent attachment of the binding partner to the gel can not be effected with control over the orientation of the binding partner with respect to the surface of the chip (and, importantly, with respect to an analyte-containing medium). Third, non-specific interactions at the gel are promoted by the negative charge that it carries.
According to another technique, a mixed monolayer of hydroxyl and biotin-terminated alkane thiols is prepared on a gold surface, streptavidin is bound to the surface-bound biotin, and biotin-labeled proteins, that are binding partners of analytes, then are attached to empty sites on the streptavidin. However, because biotin must be covalently attached to the protein, this approach lacks control over orientation of the binding partner with respect to the analyte medium, and inactivation of the proteinaceous binding partner due to the formation of covalent linkage can occur. This technique is described in an article by Spinke, Liley, Guder, Angermaier, and Knoll entitled, xe2x80x9cMolecular Recognition at Self-Assembled Monolayers: The Construction of Multicomponent Multilayersxe2x80x9d, Langmuir, 9, 1821-1825 (1993).
Accordingly, a general purpose of the present invention is to provide an easily-synthesized chemical species that readily adheres to a surface, and that facilitates surface immobilization of a binding partner of a molecule desirably captured at the surface with a high degree of sensitivity and minimal to zero non-specific binding. It is another purpose of the invention to provide an article with a surface having a high degree of sensitivity for a biological molecule. Another purpose of the invention is to provide a method of capturing a biological molecule, for example at a biosensor surface, by exploiting biological binding interactions that are extremely sensitive to molecular conformation and molecular orientation.
The following definitions are provided to facilitate a clear understanding of the present invention.
The term, xe2x80x9cchelating agentxe2x80x9d refers to an organic molecule having unshared electron pairs available for donation to a metal ion. The metal ion is in this way coordinated by the chelating agent. Two or more neighboring amino acids can act as a chelating agent.
The terms, xe2x80x9cbidentate chelating agentxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctridentate chelating agentxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cquadradentate chelating agentxe2x80x9d refer to chelating agents having, respectively, two, three, and four electron pairs readily available for simultaneous donation to a metal ion coordinated by the chelating agent.
The term xe2x80x9cbiological bindingxe2x80x9d refers to the interaction between a corresponding pair of molecules that exhibit mutual affinity or binding capacity, typically specific or non-specific binding or interaction, including biochemical, physiological, and/or pharmaceutical interactions. Biological binding defines a type of interaction that occurs between pairs of molecules including proteins, nucleic acids, glycoproteins, carbohydrates, hormones and the like. Specific examples include antibody/antigen, antibody/hapten, enzyme/substrate, enzyme/inhibitor, enzyme/cofactor, binding protein/substrate, carrier protein/substrate, lectin/carbohydrate, receptor/hormone, receptor/effector, complementary strands of nucleic acid, protein/nucleic acid repressor/inducer, ligand/cell surface receptor, virus/ligand, etc.
The term xe2x80x9cbinding partnerxe2x80x9d refers to a molecule that can undergo biological binding with a particular biological molecule. For example, Protein A is a binding partner of the biological molecule IgG, and vice versa.
The term xe2x80x9cbiological moleculexe2x80x9d refers to a molecule that can undergo biological binding with a particular biological binding partner.
The term xe2x80x9crecognition regionxe2x80x9d refers to an area of a binding partner that recognizes a corresponding biological molecule and that facilitates biological binding with the molecule, and also refers to the corresponding region on the biological molecule. Recognition regions are typified by sequences of amino acids, molecular domains that promote van der Waals interactions, areas of corresponding molecules that interact physically as a molecular xe2x80x9clock and keyxe2x80x9d, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccoordination sitexe2x80x9d refers to a point on a metal ion that can accept an electron pair donated, for example, by a chelating agent.
The term xe2x80x9cfree coordination sitexe2x80x9d refers to a coordination site on a metal ion that is occupied by a water molecule or other species that is weakly donating relative to a polyamino acid tag, such as a histidine tag.
The term xe2x80x9ccoordination numberxe2x80x9d refers to the number of coordination sites on a metal ion that are available for accepting an electron pair.
The term xe2x80x9ccoordinate bondxe2x80x9d refers to an interaction between an electron pair donor and a coordination site on a metal ion leading to an attractive force between the electron pair donor and the metal ion.
The term xe2x80x9ccoordinationxe2x80x9d refers to an interaction in which one multi-electron pair donor, such as a chelating agent or a polyamino acid tag acting as a chelating agent, coordinatively bonds (is xe2x80x9ccoordinatedxe2x80x9d) to one metal ion with a degree of stability great enough that an interact-on that relies upon such coordination for detection can be determined by a biosensor. The metal ion is coordinated by the multi-electron pair donor.
The term xe2x80x9csolid phasexe2x80x9d refers to any material insoluble in a medium containing a target molecule or biological molecule that is desirably captured in accordance with the invention. This term can refer to a metal film, optionally provided on a substrate.
The term xe2x80x9csurfacexe2x80x9d refers to the outermost accessible molecular domain of a solid phase.
The term xe2x80x9ccapturingxe2x80x9d refers to the analysis, recovery, detection, or other qualitative or quantitative determination of an analyte in a particular medium. The medium is generally fluid, typically aqueous. The term, xe2x80x9ccapturedxe2x80x9d, refers to a state of being removed from a medium onto a surface.
The term xe2x80x9ctarget moleculexe2x80x9d refers to a molecule, present in a medium, which is the object of attempted capture.
The term xe2x80x9cdeterminingxe2x80x9d refers to quantitative or qualitative analysis of a species via, for example, spectroscopy, ellipsometry, piezoelectric measurement, immunoassay, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cimmobilizedxe2x80x9d, used with respect to a species, refers to a condition in which the species is attached to a surface with an attractive force stronger than attractive forces that are present in the intended environment of use of the surface and that act on the species, for example solvating and turbulent forces. Coordinate and covalent bonds are representative of attractive forces stronger than typical environmental forces. For example, a chelating agent immobilized at a surface, the surface being used to capture a biological molecule from a fluid medium, is attracted to the surface with a force stronger than forces acting on the chelating agent in the fluid medium, for example solvating and turbulent forces.
The term xe2x80x9cnon-specific bindingxe2x80x9d (NSB) refers to interaction between any species, present in a medium from which a target or biological molecule is desirably captured, and a binding partner or other species immobilized at a surface, other than desired biological binding between the biological molecule and the binding partner.
The term xe2x80x9cself-assembled monolayerxe2x80x9d refers to a relatively ordered assembly of molecules spontaneously chemisorbed on a surface, in which the molecules are oriented approximately parallel to each other and roughly perpendicular to the surface. Each of the molecules includes a functional group that adheres to the surface, and a portion that interacts with neighboring molecules in the monolayer to form the relatively ordered array. See Laibinis, P. E.; Hickman, J.; Wrighton, M. S.; Whitesides, G. M. Science 245, 845 (1989), Bain, C.; Evall, J.; Whitesides, G. M. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 111, 7155-7164 (1989), Bain, C.; Whitesides, G. M. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 111, 7164-7175 (1989), each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The term xe2x80x9cself-assembled mixed monolayerxe2x80x9d refers to a heterogeneous self-assembled monolayer, that is, one made up of a relatively ordered assembly of at least two different molecules.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved by providing a molecule having a formula Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Ch, in which X represents a functional group that adheres to surface such as a gold surface, R represents a spacer moiety that promotes formation of a self-assembled monolayer of a plurality of the molecules, and Ch represents a bidentate, tridentate, or quadradentate chelating agent that coordinates a metal ion. The chelating agent includes a chelating moiety and a non-chelating linker moiety, such that it can be covalently linked via its linker moiety to the spacer moiety while allowing the chelating moiety to coordinate a metal ion. According to a preferred aspect of the invention a metal ion is coordinated to the chelating agent, and a binding partner of a target molecule is coordinated to the metal ion. This arrangement is facilitated by selecting the chelating agent in conjunction with the metal ion such that the chelating agent coordinates the metal ion without completely filling the ion""s coordination sites, allowing the binding partner to coordinate the metal ion via coordination sites not filled by the chelating agent. According to one aspect of the invention the binding partner is a biological species that includes a polyamino acid tag, such as a tag made up of at least two histidine residues, that coordinates the metal ion. In this context the term xe2x80x9cadherexe2x80x9d means to chemisorb in the manner in which, for example, alkyl thiols chemisorb to gold.
The present invention also provides a species having a formula Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Chxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94BPxe2x80x94BMol, in which X represents a functional group that adheres to a surface, R represents self-assembled monolayer-promoting spacer moiety, Ch represents a chelating agent that coordinates a metal ion, M represents a metal ion coordinated by the chelating agent, BP represents a biological binding partner of a biological molecule, and BMol represents the biological molecule. The binding partner is coordinated to the metal ion.
The invention also provides an article including a solid phase that has a surface. A plurality of chelating agents are immobilized at the surface in such a way that essentially each of the chelating agents is oriented so as that the chelating moiety of the agent, that is the electron donating portions of the agent, face in a direction away from the surface and is unencumbered by species, such as other chelating agents, that would interfere with the chelating function. This can be accomplished by isolating the chelating agent at the surface by non-chelating species. In this way each chelating agent can coordinate a metal ion so as to expose in a direction away from the surface at least two free metal coordination sites. According to one aspect of the invention the article includes a surface and a self-assembled mixed monolayer adhered to the surface and formed of at least a first and a second species. The first species has a formula Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Ch, where X, R, and Ch are each selected such that X represents a functional group that adheres to the surface, R represents a spacer moiety that promotes self-assembly of the mixed monolayer, and Ch represents a chelating agent that coordinates a metal ion. The second species is selected to form a mixed self-assembled monolayer with the first species, and the mixed monolayer is made up of at least 70 mol percent of the second species. The second species preferably is a species selected to inhibit non-specific binding of a protein to the surface.
According to a preferred aspect, the article is suitable for capturing a biological molecule. According to this aspect a self-assembled mixed monolayer, formed of a first species and a second species, is adhered to the surface. The first species has a formula Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Chxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94BP, where X, R, Ch, M, and BP are each selected such that X represents a functional group that adheres to the surface, R represents a spacer moiety that promotes self-assembly of the mixed monolayer, Ch represents a chelating agent that coordinates a metal ion, M represents a metal ion, and BP represents a binding partner of the biological molecule. The binding partner is coordinated to the metal ion. The second species is selected to form a mixed, self-assembled monolayer with the first species, and according to a preferred aspect the second species has a formula, Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CH2xe2x80x94O)nxe2x80x94H, in which X represents a functional group that adheres to the surface, R represents a spacer moiety that promotes formation of a self-assembled monolayer of a plurality of the molecules, and n is from one to ten. The article can be constructed and arranged to facilitate instrumental determination of an analyte, and according to a preferred aspect is a biosensor element such as a SPR chip.
The present invention also provides a method of making an article for capturing a target molecule. The method of making the article includes formulating a solution containing a mixture-of at least a first and a second species, and exposing to the solution a surface of the article for a period of time sufficient to form a self-assembled mixed monolayer of the first and second species on the surface. The first species has a formula Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Ch as described above. The second species is selected to form a mixed self-assembled monolayer with the first species, and the second and first species are present in the solution at a molar ratio of at least 70:30.
The present invention also provides a method of capturing a biological molecule. The method involves contacting a medium suspected of containing the biological molecule with a solid phase that has a surface carrying a plurality of binding partners of the biological molecule, in which essentially all of the binding partners are oriented to expose away from the surface a recognition region for the biological molecule. The biological molecule then is allowed to biologically bind to the binding partner, and the biological molecule bound to the binding partner then can be determined. According to one aspect the method involves providing a solid phase having a surface, a chelating agent immobilized at the surface, a metal ion coordinated by the chelating agent, and a biological binding partner of the biological molecule coordinated to the metal ion. According to this aspect the surface is brought into contact with a medium suspected of containing the biological molecule for a period of time sufficient to allow the biological molecule to biologically bind to the binding partner.
The present invention provides another method of capturing a biological molecule. The method involves providing a solid phase having a surface, and a metal ion immobilized at the surface in such a way that the metal ion has at least two free coordination sites. A biological binding partner of a biological molecule is coordinated to the metal ion via a polyamino acid tag, and a medium containing the biological molecule is brought into contact with the surface, whereupon the biological molecule is allowed to biologically bind to the binding partner. The biological molecule then can be determined.
The present invention provides yet another method of capturing a biological molecule. This method involves providing a solid phase that has a surface having adhered thereto a species having a formula Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Chxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94BP, in which X represents a functional group that adheres to the surface, R represents a self-assembled monolayer-promoting spacer moiety, Ch represents a chelating agent that coordinates a metal ion, M represents a metal ion coordinated by the chelating agent, and BP represents a binding partner of the biological molecule, coordinated to the metal ion. A target molecule then is allowed to biologically bind to the binding partner. The biological molecule then can be determined, for example by detecting a physical change associated with the surface.
An article provided in accordance with the invention can be a biosensor element, such as a SPR chip, and the determination carried out by measuring surface plasmon resonance associated with the chip. The methods of the invention that involve capturing a molecule can involve removal of a preselected molecule, such as a biological molecule, from a fluid medium.
The present invention also provides sensing elements fashioned as described above and suitable for use in a biosensor, for determination of a biological molecule and in particular a molecule that is a binding partner of a nucleic acid strand. A particularly preferred sensing element includes a substrate, a metal film having a surface, and a self-assembled monolayer of a species Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94NA or Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94NAxe2x80x94NAB. X represents a functional group that adheres to the surface, R represents a spacer moiety that promotes formation of a self-assembled monolayer of a plurality of the species, NA represents a nucleic acid strand, and NAB represents a nucleic acid strand that is a binding partner of NA and a binding partner of the biological molecule to be determined.
The present invention also provides a kit including an article having a surface and a molecule Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Ch, both as described above. The kit can include M and BP, either separately or combined as species Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Chxe2x80x94M or Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Chxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94BP, where X, R, Ch, M, and BP are as described herein. The kit also can include Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94NA, optionally with NAB, or Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94NAxe2x80x94NAB as described herein.
Another aspect of the invention is the article formed when the foregoing molecule(s) is adhered to a surface, preferably gold. In this embodiment the article has a chelating agent as described above attached to a spacer moiety as described above which in turn is adhered via X.
In another aspect the invention provides a self-assembled monolayer including a species Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Ch as described above, wherein at least 90% of the Ch units are isolated from all other Ch units. In one embodiment, the Ch units are isolated from each other by at least 5 nm. They can be isolated from each other by a biologically-inert self-assembled monolayer-forming species.
In another aspect, the invention provides a self-assembled monolayer-forming species including a nucleic acid strand. The nucleic acid strand can be single-stranded DNA or double-stranded DNA, or another species. The nucleic acid strand can be a single nucleic acid strand free of hybridization from a complementary strand, and/or can form a part of a self-assembled monolayer of other nucleic acid strand species. The nucleic acid strand can be covalently coupled to a self-assembled monolayer-forming species, thereby forming a part of a self-assembled monolayer.
The invention also provides a single nucleic acid strand that is immobilized at a surface, which immobilization can be covalent immobilization, and the strand is not removable from the surface under disassociation conditions and is free of hybridization to any nucleic acid strand not removable from the surface under disassociation conditions. The nucleic acid strand, according to this aspect, can be hybridized to a complementary nucleic acid strand that is disassociable from the single strand under disassociation conditions.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a surface on which is a self-assembled monolayer including a plurality of self-assembled monolayer-forming species each including a nucleic acid strand. At least 90% of the nucleic acid strands are biologically isolated from all other nucleic acid strands in this aspect. At least 90% of the nucleic acid strands are isolated from each other by at least 5 nm according to one embodiment, and can be isolated from each other by a biologically inert self-assembled monolayer-forming species.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a method including providing a single nucleic acid strand immobilized at a surface, and allowing a biological binding partner of the nucleic acid strand to biologically bind to the strand. The single nucleic acid strand can be covalently immobilized to the surface or immobilized in any other way as part of a self-assembled monolayer in preferred embodiments, and preferably is isolated from other single nucleic acid strands as described above. Alternatively, double-stranded nucleic acid can be immobilized at the surface in this way. In one embodiment, the biological binding partner is a nucleic acid strand that is complementary to the nucleic acid strand immobilized at the surface. In another embodiment the binding partner is a protein or the like.
Other advantages, novel features and objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.